


Rettung der Destiny

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17





	Rettung der Destiny

Dreißig Tage. Dreißig Lange Tange.  
Dies ging Eli immer wieder durch denn Kopf, als er wie jeden Morgen auf dem Aussichtsdeck der Destiny stand und die die Blaue Vortex des FLT Antriebes blickte.  
Er nahm einen Schluck von seinen immer kleiner werdenden Wasservorräten.  
„Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern“, sprach er laut vor sich hin ohne auf eine Antwort zu hoffen.  
Alle außer ihm waren in den Stasiskapseln. Nur er nicht und er würde es wohl auch nicht, den die Kapsel, die er reparieren wollte, so hatte er festgestellt war irreparabel beschädigt. Die nächsten Kapseln währen im Bug des Schiffes, zu denen er nicht gelangen konnte, zum mindestens nicht solange sich das Schiff im FTL befand.

So arbeitete er seit tagen daran, die Destiny aus dem FTL zu holen, damit der in einem der Raumanzüge zu den kapseln am Bug kommen konnte. Er warf noch einen letzten blick auf die FTL Vortex, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zur Brücke der Destiny machte.  
Dort angekommen fing er sofort an wie wild auf die Tasten zudrücken um eine Lösung zu finden.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Es waren vier tage vergangen und Eli hatte noch immer keine Lösung für sein Problem gefunden, als ohne Vorwarnung die Destiny aus dem FTL ging.  
„Ich habe es geschafft!“, brüllte Eli vor Freude und klatschte sich in die Hände und sprang von seiner Konsole auf.  
Doch ein Warnton lies all diese Hoffnung sofort wieder zerplatzen. Eli rannte zu der Konsole, die den Warnton erzeugte, es war die Konsole mit den taktischen Daten.

Laut den Daten, befand er sich am äußersten Rand eins Sternensystems mit Acht Planeten, die um eine Sonne von der Größe von Sol kreisten. Doch was das Besorgnis erregende daran war, die Sensoren orteten Drohnen im System.  
„Nicht gut“, murmelte Eli nur, bevor er sich daran machte den Grund für das verlassen des FTL zu finden.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Drei Stunden später hatte er endlich herausgefunden warum die Destiny den FTL verlassen hatte und sich in dieses System einer Zwerg Galaxie begeben hatte. Nun stand er hier, den er wusste er bräuchte Hilfe.  
„Los geht’s“, meinte Eli erneut zu sich selbst, als er auf seinem Tab den Befehl gab die Stasiskapsel vor ihm zu Deaktivieren.  
Mit einem leisen Überdruck zischen, öffnete sich die Kapsel und zum Vorschein kam die Gestalt von Colonel Young.  
Es dauerte einige Momente bis sich der Colonel, von seiner Befreiung aus der Stasiskapsel erholt hatte. Sein zuvor verwirrter Blick, fing an sich auf Elli zu fokussieren.  
„Haben wir unser Ziel erreicht?“, fraget der Colonel, bevor er sich an die Geschehnisse kurz vor seinem Einfrieren erinnerte.  
„Sie haben die Kapsel zum Laufen gebracht“, sprach er erfreut und hielt Elli die Hand hin.  
„Nicht wirklich. Sie waren gerade mal drei Wochen in Stasis Colonel Young“, beichtete Elli verlegen.  
„Warum holen sie mich dann aus der Stasis?“, wollte Young nun aufgebracht wissen.  
„Wir haben ein großes Problem“, meinte Elli nur, als er sich auf der stelle umdrehte und in Richtung der Brücke davon ging.  
Young eilte dem jungen Mann hinterher und fing an ihn unterwegs auszufragen.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Die Destiny, hatte noch etwas weniger als zehn Minuten, bis sie in die Sensor Reichweite der Drohnen kommen würde und auf der Brücke herrschte eine Angespannte Stimmung.  
Nach dem Eli, Young über die Situation aufgeklärt hatte, waren die beiden Männer dazu übergegangen weitere Mitglieder der Crew zu wecken, da sie diese auf der Brücke gebrauchen würden.  
Neben Colonel Young und Elli, waren nun auch Lt. Scott, Dr. Rush, Dr. Brody, Dr. Volker, MSgt. Greer und eine Handvoll weiterer Personen anwesend.  
Jeder hatte sich an seine Konsole gesetzt und wartete nur auf das Unausweichliche. Jeder hier wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Sollten sie diesen Kampf verlieren, so würde jeder sterben.

Dr. Rush hatte nur gesagt, dass es wohl eine „Gute“ Art zu sterben war, denn jeder der noch eingefroren war. Würde nichts mitbekommen. Diese Aussage, hatte ihm ein blaues Augen von Greer beschert.

„Eli, sehen sie dies Werte?“, fraget Rush und sah zu Eli hinüber.  
„Ja, ich empfange das selbe wie sie, aber ich kann mir keinen Reim daraus machen. Es kommt definitiv nicht von den Dohnen. Es kommt von der Sonne.“, antwortete dieser und sah vor sich auf den Bildschirm um die ungefähre Position des Signals zu ermitteln.  
„Was haben sie beiden gefunden?“, wollte Colonel Young wissen, der sich auf den Stuhl des Kapitäns gesetzt hatte.  
„Ich stelle jetzt mal die Vermutung auf, dass dieses Signal der Grund ist, warum uns die Destiny hierhergebracht hat“, meinte Rush und sah den Young an.  
„Also hat es auch die Drohnen hier hergebracht“, schlussfolgerte Young und sah auf dem Display vor Eli.  
„Das liegt nahe“, meinte Brody, der zu Eli gegangen war.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Während sich die Destiny tiefer in das System begab, formierten sich die Drohnen neu um ihre Kommadnoschiffe.  
Wie die Destiny, hatten die Drohnen das Signal aufgefangen und sich sofort zu dieser Position gegeben. Was die Programme der Drohnen irritierte war, dass sie das System schon vor Jahrhunderten entdeckt hatten und dieses Signal noch nicht empfangen hatten. Als sie erneut eingetroffen waren, hatten sie sofort damit begonnen das System zu Überprüfen und mit den alten Daten zu vergleichen. Ihre Prozessoren kamen zu der Erkenntnis, das bis auf das Signal alles genau so war, wie beim ersten Durchflug des Systems.

Die Prozessoren, wollten eine erneute Überprüfung in Auftrag geben, als ein neues Objekt in die Reichweite der Sensoren kam.  
Es war das schiff derer, die die Ringe erbaut hatten.  
Sofort wurden alle Prozesse beendet und eine der Grundliegenden Direktiven der Drohnen wurde aktiviert.  
„Vernichtung der Erbauerschiffe!“, wurde an alle Drohnen gesendet.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

„Schilde auf 49%“, meldete Volker, als eine neue Gruppe von Drohnen die Destiny beschossen hatte.  
Scott hatte es zwar zusammen mit Greer und Brody geschafft einen Großteil der angreifenden Drohnen dieser Welle abzuschießen, aber es waren immer noch mehr als das sie hätten alle erwischen können.  
„Status!“, bellte Colonel Young.  
„Es sind noch vier Kontrollschiffe in Reichweite. Die anderen beiden haben sich Zurückgezogen. Laut Sensoren sind noch 60% der Drohen Einsatzbereit“, meldet Eli.  
„Hauptgeschütz bei 67%, Pulsgeschütze zu 78% einsatzbereit“, meldete Scott.  
„Sensoren bei 56% und unser Kurs hast sich nicht geändert. Die Destiny hält immer noch auf das Signal zu. Bei jetziger Geschwindigkeit erreichen wir es in weniger als 90 Minuten“, verkündete Rush.  
„Wenn wir dann noch in einem Stück sind“, meinte Brody während er Ausschau nach einer neuen Angriffswelle hielt.

„Neue Welle formiert sich. ETA in 40 Sekunden“, meldete er kurz darauf.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Zwei der sechs Kommandoschiffe, hatte sich aus dem Kampf mit der Destiny zurückgezogen, als die Prozessoren zwei Dinge registrierten. Zum einen hatten sie kalkuliert, dass die Destiny, den Kampf nicht übersehen würde und vier Schiffe mehr als nur genug waren um dies zu schaffen. Zum anderen, hatte sich das Signal, welches alle hier hergebracht hatte sich verändert.  
Es gab einen kurzen, aber rasanten Anstieg in dem Signal, bevor er wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen stärke zurück ging.  
Gleichzeitig vernahmen die Sensoren der Schiffe eine neue Energiequelle im System, die alles Bekannte überstieg, aber nach zehn Minuten wieder verschwunden war.  
Die beiden Schiffe hatten sich bis auf wenige hunderttausend Meilen an den Ursprung genähert, als sie vier neue Kontakte registrierten.  
Die Daten über die Kontakte wurden gerade von den Prozessoren verarbeite, als sie auch schon für immer verstummen sollten.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

In der zeit wo die beiden Schiffe das Signal erkundeten, hatten die restlichen Drohnen der Destiny schwer zugesetzt und es handelte sich nur noch um Minuten bis das Schiff der Erbauer für immer verschwinden sollte.  
Zwar hatten sie es geschafft eines der Kommandoschiffe zu zerstören und ein weiteres zu beschädigen, aber die Drohnen hatten im Gegenzug fast alle Pulsgeschütze beschädigt, so dass sie nicht mehr einsatzbereit waren.  
„Colonel, Schilde auf 9%. Wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht, war es das“, meinte Volker bedrückt.  
„Rush, konnten sie den Autopiloten deaktivieren?“, fragte Young hoffnungsvoll nach, da der angesprochene Minuten zuvor gesagt hatte, er könnte dies schaffen.  
„Nein. Egal was ich versuche, der Kurs lässt sich nicht ändern“, meinte Rush.  
„Meine Herren…“, fing Young an.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Auch die Drohen hatten erkannt, dass das Schiff der Erbauer kurzdavor war auseinanderzufallen und bereiteten einen finalen angriff auf das Schiff vor. Die verbleibenden rohen Formierten sich neu und beschleunigten auf das Schiff zu, als ohne Vorwarnung zwei der Kommandoschiffe in einem grellen Blitz verschwanden.  
Zwi Drittel der angreifenden Drohnen schaltete sich ab, da sie kein Signal mehr von ihrem Ursprünglichen Kommandoschiff bekamen.  
Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis das verbliebene Schiff ihnen neue Signale sendete. 

Doch , viele der Drohnen konnten das Signal nicht mehr empfangen, da sie von dutzenden gelben geschossen in Stücke gerissen wurden.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

„Da haben sie ihr Wunder“, meinte Young nur verdutzt, als zwei der Kommandoschiffe einfach explodierten.  
Alle auf der Brücke sahen genauso verdutzt aus dem Brückenfenster und sahen noch, wie die Explosionen vergingen.  
„Das waren atomare Explosionen“, meinte Scott, der schon Atomexplosionen im Raumkampf gesehen hatte.  
„Sehen sie!“, meinte nun Eli, der gesehen hatte wie die Drohnen von Explosionen zerrissen wurden.  
„Was sagen die Sensoren?“, wollte Young wissen, damit er sich einen reim auf die Geschehnisse machen konnte.  
„Keine Ahnung. Die Sensoren erfassen nur noch in einem umkreis von einigen hundert Metern um das Schiff“, meinte Volker der kurz seinen Blick von dem Spektakel, das sich im Weltraum abspielte genommen hatte.

Da alle aus dem Fenster sahne, erblickten sie fast gleichzeitig vier schwarze Schiffe, die sich ihnen näherten um die Drohnen abschossen.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, das sind Railguns von einem Schiff der Daedalus Klasse“, meinte Greer.  
„Das ist unmögl….“, wollte Brody sagen, denn die E4rde katte hier draußen keine Schiffe, als die neuen Schiffe in Sichtweite kamen.  
„Hallejulia“, riefen alle durcheinander, als sie sahen was da vor ihnen im All schwebte und ihnen der Arsch gerettet hatte.

Es waren tatsächlich drei Schiffe der Daedalus Klasse und ein Schiff, das ihnen völlig unbekannt war.  
„… kommen. Ich wiederhole, Destiny bitte melden sie sich!“, kam durch die Lautsprecher auf der Brücke.  
„Destiny bitte kommen. Hier ist die Hammond. Ist da noch wer?“

„Eli!“, bellte Colonel Young und holte so alle aus ihrer Starre hervor.  
„Ja?“, fragte Eli etwas verstört.  
„Funk“, antwortete Young.  
„Ah ja, sofort.“

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

„Sie die letzten feindlichen Schiffe sind vernichtet und Destiny reagiert noch immer nicht auf unsere Funksprüche“, meldete Lt. Colonel Lorne, momentaner XO des Raumträgers USS Enterprise.  
„Gut. Schicken sie die 302er und 305er raus. Sie sollen aufräumen und einen Perimeter aufbauen. Und machen sie ein Enterkommando bereit. Ich will wissen ob dort drüben noch jemand am leben ist“ befahl der Kommandant der Enterprise Brigade General Albert Reynolds.  
„Jawohl Sir“, bekam er als Bestätigung von seinen Untergebenen.  
„Vergiss nicht Al, du vernachlässigst eine wichtige Eigenschaft. Spannung!“, ertönte die Stimme des Flottenkomandeurs hinter ihm.  
Einige der jüngeren Mitglieder der Brückencrew der Enterprise versuchten sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen, als sie dies hörten.  
Mitglieder, die den Kommandeur schon länger kannten, versuchten es erst gar nicht.  
„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen Jack“, lachte auch Albert und sah, wie General jack O´Neill neben ihn trat.  
„Ich sag ja nur“, meinte dieser schulterzuckend und sah aus dem Brückenfenster auf die Destiny.

Es vergingen Sekunden, als der Komoffizier ein noch breiteres Grinsen im Gesicht bekam und einen Knopf drückte. Sofort erwachten die Lautsprecher zum Leben.  
„Hammond, hier ist Colonel Young. Wir sind am leben”, drang die erschöpfte Stimme des Destiny Kommandanten an ihre Ohren.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte Jack den Komoffizier, was er mit einem Nicken bestätigte.  
„Colonel Young, hier spricht General O´Neill an Bord der USS Enterprise. Es ist schön das sie alle am Leben sind. Wir holen sie alle Nachhause. Senken sie ihre Schilde und wir beamen zu ihnen rüber.“

Epiloge

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis die Destiny so weiter wieder instandgesetzt war, das sie das Signal erreichen konnte. Am Ende stellte es sich als ein Supergate der Antiker raus, welches von der Milchstraße aus angewählt wurde um die Crew der Destiny nachhause zu holen.


End file.
